Fire
by maryt73
Summary: This story takes place after City of Lost Souls. Jace has the fire within him, and Clary is ready to visit him again. She knows that she needs Magnus's help, but everyone is against it, including Magnus himself. If Clary is able to get Magnus to help her, will he even posses the abilities needed to save Jace? And is the pain for her and others of having Magnus back really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: all rights go to Cassandra Clare, as this fanfic is based off of her wonderful ****_Mortal Instruments_**** series. I do not own anything. I also need to give some credit to my friend Rebby, who encouraged me to write this and gave me the starting idea. **

The bright sun poured in through the window, causing Clary to turn the other direction and let out a small groan. The kept her eyes open, and waited for the blurriness of her surroundings to disappear as her eyes adjusted. She was in her own bed, at Luke and Jocelyn's house. Clary felt as she had all of the days before; filled with despair and anxiety. She wanted to see Jace, but the stupid Silent Brothers were prohibiting her. As Clary sat up and stretched her arms up to the ceiling, she saw Isabelle sitting in one of the chairs in the corner.

"Hey, Izzy." Clary mumbled. Then she realized that today was not just another day of not seeing Jace; she had seen him yesterday. The moment this thought hit, she sprung out of bed. Isabelle just sat there, a small smile on her face. Her long, black hair was pulled into a slick ponytail on the crown of her head. The hairband holding it there was bejeweled. She had on a short, tight, black leather dress. Her arm was encircled in golden bands.

"Hi, Clary." She said knowingly. By this time, Clary was in her closet and ripping through her clothes.

"I promised Jace I would wear fishnets." She told Isabelle. Clary turned around and smacked her arms to her sides helplessly. "What goes with fishnets?" She wondered aloud.

Isabelle laughed and walked to the closet. "Black fishnets?" Isabelle questioned. Clary nodded. Isabelle turned back to the closet. "Wear this," She pulled a red mini skirt from its hanger. "And this top," She pulled a plain white blouse. "With…" She looked to the floor of the closet. "These boots." She bent down and scooped up a pair of black stiletto boots.

"Thanks." Clary mumbled, still tired. She grabbed the clothes and changed right there, not bothering to make Isabelle turn the other direction.

"Anxious to see Jace much?" She asked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen him in forever." Clary replied.

"You saw him yesterday." Isabelle corrected.

"Yeah, well… Shut up. I want to see him again." Clary snapped. Isabelle laughed and put her hands up as if to surrender. Clary had finished getting dressed, and was putting on the boots.

"Aren't you happy that I made you buy these? A girl can't go wrong with black heeled boots." She spoke admiringly, eyeing the boots.

"Only if said girl can walk in them." Clary shot back.

"Oh stop your grumbling and let's go." Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and helped her up. To her surprise, Clary found the shoes very comfortable and easy to walk in. The two girls walked down the stairs, passing Clary's mother in the kitchen.

"I'm going to visit Jace." Clary told her mother. She was cleaning the kitchen. Luke sat at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the paper. They looked like a normal family.

"Be back by dinner time, sweetheart!" Jocelyn called after Clary, who was already half way through the door behind Isabelle.

"Okay, see you then!" Clary replied, shutting the door behind her. Clary walked to the end of the driveway, where Isabelle had already flagged down a cab. Clary opened the door and slid in next to Isabelle. Isabelle must have told the driver where to go already, because as soon as the door shut, they were off. Clary smiled; she was going to see Jace again.

_Authors Note: Please read and review! Sorry for such a short chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

When the cab pulls up to the curb at the coffee shop, Clary is confused. She stuffs a wad of cash into the drivers waiting hand, and hops out of the car.

"I thought we were going to the Institute!" Clary said. She was giving Isabelle a pointed glare.

"You need breakfast." She replied shortly. "Maybe it will make you less grumpy." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. After having a quick stare down with Clary, she turned around and walked to the coffee shop. Clary sighed and followed Isabelle through the door. She was already waiting in the line, which was short seeing as it was already eleven o'clock and the business people were no longer there.

Isabelle stepped up to the cashier and ordered her coffee, and then turned to me. Clary did not expect Isabelle to put hers on the same tab, but she did not ignore the offer. Clary ordered quickly, and the two girls grabbed their coffee and food and sat down. They ate their meal in silence.

"Izzy?" Clary spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Isabelle grumbled. She was reading a fashion magazine and did not want to be disturbed.

"I think we need to call Magnus." Clary announced. She blurted out the words quickly, and then looked down, ashamed.

"You want to call Magnus? After he broke my brother's heart? Not a chance, Clary." Isabelle dismissed the idea without a second thought.

"But Isabelle…" Clary trailed off. She was not sure exactly what she was getting at. Eventually, the words just spilled out of her mouth. "The Silent Brothers… They have no way to cure Jace. They say it might take some experimenting, and lot's of time. But we don't have time. Sebastian is still out there. We have to help Jace. Magnus might have an answer."

Isabelle looked up, a mean expression on her face. "Listen, Clary. I know you love Jace, and I know you want him to get better. We all do. But screw Magnus. He probably doesn't know much more than the Silent Brothers. Its not worth it. Just… Just forget about it." Isabelle said, she had a fist clenched.

Clary was not ready to back down yet. "But… Jace… He needs help Izzy! We can't do anything if every time he touches someone they catch on fire." Her voice rises slowly.

Isabelle pounds a fist on the table. "Just because you two can't make out anymore doesn't mean that Jace needs to be healed. If you really love each other, you won't need to be all over each other all the time!" Clary let out a breath. That one hurt. Isabelle on the other hand was not finished with her rant. She was on the verge of yelling at the top of her lungs. "Jace could be a useful weapon against Sebastian now! But your to selfish to think of that because you just want your boy toy. Well, guess what, Clary? That's not how it works. You'll have to stick to talking for now. And if that's the case… Well," She let out a short, humorless laugh. "I wish you the best of luck. You never were so amazing; it was just your ability to See and then your body that he wanted. I'm not sure why; you aren't very pretty. Without any of that, you are nothing." Isabelle delivered the final blow swiftly. Clary let out a little gasp. She had a knot in her throat and was trying so hard not to burst into tears and rip Isabelle's throat out.

"Really? You are even more cruel than I am! Jace is dying right now, and you couldn't care less! You just don't want to talk to Magnus because of him and Alec. Why is it such a big deal, huh? God!" Clary was screaming now.

Isabelle's voice had dropped to a low snarl. "Jace is perfectly fine, and his new found abilities could make it easier for us to win this war. If you weren't such a self-absorbed, petty little _slut_, maybe you would understand what love is really like. I'm protecting Alec. We are not calling Magnus. That is that." Isabelle stood up and threw away her empty coffee cup. Clary opened her mouth to retort, when a hand touched her back.

"Get off of me you-" Clary began to scream as the turned around. She was ready to flip the man over her shoulder and kick him until he was sorry he every laid eyes on her when she realized who it was. She looked away, and caught a glimpse of Isabelle shaking her head and walking out the door.

Clary turned back to the man in front of her. He looked as he usually did, spiky, blue tipped hair and diamond piercings in each ear. He was wearing a navy blue sequin blazer with navy blue slacks. The pants, thank goodness, were not sparkly. Magnus's face looked grief stricken, and his eyes bloodshot. He had been crying. "Magnus, I-" Clary began, but she was cut off as he raised a hand to stop her.

"I can't help you, Clary. I'm sorry. Isabelle's right." He looked down at the floor as he spoke.

"But, you have to! Please, Magnus. For me, for Jace, for Isabelle, for all of us!" She deliberately left out Alec's name. "Please help us. We need you." She was practically in tears from her conversation with Isabelle, and now her helplessness. Clary pleaded to Magnus, but he just shook his head.

"If I see him again… I love him, Clary. I never stopped. If I see him again…" Magnus trailed off, depressed from the thoughts of Alec. "But I can't take him back. If only you knew what he was planning…" Magnus was distressed.

"I know its hard, Magnus, but whatever Alec was going to do, he was not going trying to hurt you. He would never do that. It was hard for him, knowing about your… Age differences?" Clary had an idea of what Alec was thinking about doing. "But he would never do anything without your consent. Trust me. He loves you, Magnus." Clary spoke softly, understanding his pain.

"But the fact that he thought about that… The point is, I can't help you, Clary. I am not going to see him every again. I'm done being you kids' pet warlock." Magnus turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Clary said, desperate for help. "I can… I can make sure that Alec isn't there. I can tell him to go off and hunt a demon or something. No one except, you, me, Jace, and Isabelle has to know that you are there. Just… Just please help us." Clary was whispering through her tears.

"Fine, but this is the last time. Don't come to me again unless you are willing to pay. And I don't come cheap." Magnus was dead serious.

"I understand. Thank you so much. I-" Magnus silenced her with a look.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get this over with." Magnus said, and then he walked out of the coffee shop, Clary on his heals.

_Authors note: Thanks for reading so far! This is actually my very first fanfic, and I am super excited. Please leave reviews to let me know how I am doing and give me suggestions. I plan to keep writing and updating frequently, so check back soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

When Clary and Magnus stepped out of the coffee shop, Isabelle was waiting, back against the cab. She glared at Clary.

"Clary. I thought I told you that we were not going to call Magnus." Isabelle said sternly, trying to resist the urge to leap at Magnus.

"I know you did, Isabelle, but Alec will understand." Magnus flinched at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. Clary ignored it and continued. "We are doing this for Jace. Tell Alec to… Just tell him to go up to the weapons room or leave or something. And the rest of the adults are out of the house as well."

"That sounds like a great plan, Clary. You're forgetting one thing though; Alec will be suspicious." Isabelle was still furious.

"Then you go with him. Please, Izzy. For Jace. We can be in and out in just a few minutes, and then we can go back to hating Magnus."

"I love how you talk about me like I am not standing right here." Magnus spoke up, putting emphasis on the last two words. Isabelle and Clary just glared at him for interrupting their conversation. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Magnus cut her off. "You are wasting my time. Either we are going, or we are not. Pick one."

Clary shot a pleading look at Isabelle. Isabelle clenched her jaw. "You will walk straight in, speak with Jace, and walk straight out. Get in the cab." With that, Isabelle opened the door and slid in, not waiting for a reply. She could be so terrifying sometimes.

The trio road in the car all the way to the Institute in silence. When they arrived, the driver looked puzzled. "Are you sure this is it?" He questioned, eyeing the giant building. He, however, could only see a run down church.

"Yes." Isabelle replied shortly, handing him a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." She slid out of the cab, still incredibly angry.

"Did you tell Alec to go somewhere else?" Clary asked timidly. She didn't want to anger Isabelle.

"He's in his room right now. I'll go get him, and you take Magnus to the infirmary." Isabelle replied.

"Thank you, Izzy." Clary said softly. She knew it was hard for her. Isabelle did not reply. She pushed through the big doors and walked straight to the elevator. Once inside, she jabbed two buttons; one to the floor of the infirmary, and one to the floor of Alec's bedroom. The doors to the infirmary floor opened first.

"Bye." Isabelle stated. Clary and Magnus stepped out, but Isabelle was not paying attention. She fixed her already perfect hair in the mirror to keep herself distracted.

"Come on then, Magnus. Let's make this quick." Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway quickly. When she reached the doors, she turned to him. "Be quiet, in case he's asleep." Then she pushed gently against the door.

"Jace?" Clary asked sweetly. "Are you awake?" She crept around the door, Magnus following behind.

"He's asleep." A familiar voice announced. A shock ran through Clary's body. She looked over at Magnus, and he stood there, rigid.

"I thought…" She trailed off. "Izzy said you were in your bedroom." Clary was looking across the room towards Alec, dressed in all black sweats. His face was filled with horror.

"That was five minutes ago. I was headed to the weapons room and I thought I would drop by. I was just leaving." Alec said. He was trying to keep himself together; his emotions ranged from anger at Clary to fear to joy and to depression. He stood up from the bed, where he had been sitting just moments before. He shot a glare at Clary and then pushed past her, not acknowledging Magnus. Magnus stared straight ahead the entire time.

Once Alec had left, Magnus turned to Clary. "What the heck?" Magnus yelled. Then he lowered his voice back to normal. "You already broke our deal, and I haven't even been here for two minutes. I won't back out, but my respect for you, Clarissa Fray, is decreasing by the second." He spoke sternly, not willing to budge on his point. Clary looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I didn't mean-" She was cut off by a stirring from the bed. She glanced over, for the first time since they walked in, and saw her Jace laying there. His blonde hair was askew across the pillow, the top of his bare, muscular chest sticking out from under the sheets. His golden eyes stared up at her.

"Good morning, Clary."

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Please write reviews to me if you like my story and if I should keep writing. I have ideas and I have lots more to write, but I need to know if I'm on the right track and if I should keep writing. So yeah, read and review! More to come soon..._

_Thanks!_

_Mary_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Jace. I'm glad you're awake." Clary said as she made her way over to the bed. Magnus, however, stayed behind at the door. Jace sat up and scooted over, then patted a place on the bed next to him.

"I'm glad I'm awake too." He said. Clary had no idea whether he was mad at her or not. She sat on the bed and kissed Jace on the cheek. He put an arm casually around her. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Clary spoke up.

"I brought Magnus. He's going to see if he can help you." She and glanced towards Magnus at the same time. He nodded his head.

"It amazes me how you are not dead yet." Magnus mumbled. "So you have the heavenly fire inside of you?" Magnus said, louder. Jace nodded in reply. Magnus walked over to the bed. "I've only heard about one other case like this… The boy burned down half of the town before someone finally killed him. I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help you, but I will try. Clary, I need you to leave the room." Magnus concluded.

"Will you be okay, Jace?" Clary asked, but she knew it was a stupid question.

"I'll be fine, Clary, obviously. Magnus won't kill me, right Magnus?"

"As tempting as it is, no." Magnus replied shortly.

"Okay…" Clary stood up. "I'll be back once he's done. Then we can talk, just you and me." She said as she walked out of the room. She gave Jace one last look before she left the room. She hoped that Magnus's magic would work. She wanted her Jace back. And while they could always talk, and Clary enjoyed that, it just seemed that every single time they were about to make their love official, something got in the way. If this fire inside of Jace continued, she would never be able to start a family, or be a real couple. She had gotten everything she could possibly want from Jace, except for Jace. And now that was gone. Clary sighed and closed the door.

She sat in the hallway for a while, occasionally hearing a shout or a groan come from the infirmary. It was all she could do to prevent herself from running in there and throwing her arms around Jace. Finally, after what seemed to be hours even thought it was only about thirty minutes, Magnus stepped out. He looked exhausted.

"Clary, I did what I could." He announced.

Clary stood up from the ground. "And what could you do?" She asked.

"The fire inside of him… It can be tamed, but only after practice." He said.

"Yes, I know that. But did you find anything out? Could you stop it?" Clary was anxious for an answer.

"You can start Jace's practice as soon as you want. The fire does not affect his actual health; he is just as strong as he was before. He just has to learn to control the fire. He can learn to hold it in, and just as easily attack with it. It could prove very useful."

"That's great, Magnus, but you're avoiding the point." Clary said.

Magnus sighed. "I'm sorry, Clary, but there is no way that I know of to get rid of that fire." This was when Clary felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

Clary groaned. "But… Can you… I don't know… Sedate it?"

"Not with out sedating him."

"So he's just going to burn up and die?" She was speaking and a tiny squeak now.

"No! No, he won't do that. The fire can't hurt him." Magnus replied.

"So, pretty much, he can control it so that it is bent to his every will? I guess that's not so bad…" Clary decided. She might be able to have Jace after all. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, but Clary, that is when he is concentrating. If you… um…" Magnus was uncomfortable with the topic, but Clary refused to step in. She was not going to draw conclusions. This could not be happening. The tears started back up again. "If you distract him, then he can't control it." Magnus finally spit out.

Clary fell against the wall. "So, what you're saying is… I can't give him more than a quick peck on the lips? Ever?"

"I'm sorry, Clary. It will take lots of time and practice to control the fire in the first place. Not to mention, it will exhaust him. None of that is possible." With that, Magnus turned and began to walk away. Clary knew she was supposed to escort him out, but she didn't care. He couldn't wander too far, and she was miserable. She watched him walk away, and once he was out of sight she turned around. Clary took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Then, she opened the door to see Jace.

_Authors note: Please read and review! Ya'll's input is very valuable to me, so let me know what you think! Thanks! Mary_


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was relieved to be leaving the Institute. But at the same time, he was disappointed. He knew he could have made a portal and gone straight home, but he wanted to walk around a bit to see if Alec would come. When he finally reached the elevator, Magnus had given up hope. Alec was gone. Magnus figured it was for the best, but despite everything that had happened, he still was in love. The elevator doors opened, and Magnus stepped in.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you." Alec said. Magnus jumped. He had no clue that Alec was there.

"Alec, I told you already. I do not want to see you anymore. My decision is final." Magnus spoke sternly. A small smile crept across his face, but he forced it away just as quickly.

"Magnus, cut the act. I know you still love me, and I still love you. Please, just give me a second chance. I was never going to hurt you. I need you to trust me."

"I can't do that for you, dear Alec. You lost my trust when you started talking to Camille."

"Well, how do you think I felt when you wouldn't tell me anything about your former life? You still won't! We both have our flaws, but can you please forgive me like I did you?" Alec was pleading now.

"I was doing that for your own good, Alec! I was protecting you from the things you did not need to worry about; you had enough on your plate already. But you kept seeing Camille, over and over despite the fact that you were, apparently, uninterested in her offer. Care to explain?" Magnus was raising his voice now.

"You want to know why I kept seeing Camille?" Alec yelled. Magnus nodded as if it were obvious he would like an explanation. "She is the only person I can talk about you with." Alec had gotten quiet. "She knew about your past, and when I wanted answers that you wouldn't give, I went to her. And then we started talking about how amazing you were. Sure, I've got Izzy and Jace, but they won't listen to it. They just think I'm weird. I got to brag about how great you were and how much I loved you to Camille, and the more she tried to tempt me to betray you, the more I got to defend you. Its nice- being able to defend your loved ones." Alec looked away. "I love you, Magnus Bane. Please, don't let me suffer any longer. Please take me back. I will do anything." Alec turned back around.

Without warning, he put his arms around Magnus and pressed his lips against Magnus's. The kisses showed all of Alec's emotions; his desperateness, his desire, his apology, his need to never let Magnus go. Alec pulled them closer and closer, pressing their bodies against each other. The elevator made a dinging noise, and the two pulled away from each other as the doors opened. Alec looked to Magnus with a pleading expression.

"Good bye, Alexander Lightwood." Those four words were all Magnus could say. He turned and walked out of the elevator, out of the building, and hurried along the sidewalk. He was overwhelmed. Magnus loved Alec, it was true, but that could never make up for the betrayal. Alec had tried to take away his immortality, with out even consulting him first. Alec had consulted with Camille. Even though it was to talk about Magnus, it still made Alec a traitor. Magnus had run out, knowing that two more seconds would make him take Alec back. He wanted to so badly; he questioned why he wanted to run away. He was just scared of getting his heart broken again.

Alec was left in the elevator. He had hoped that Magnus would take him back. He opened up and said everything he had every wanted to say, kissed him with a passion he had never kissed him with before. Alec stood there, not knowing what to do next. He wasn't ready to give up on Magnus, that was for sure, but he had no clue how to get through to him. He fought the tears until he reached his room. Once he was there, he locked the door and turned on the shower. Fully clothed, he sat there and cried for a few minutes. Finally, he stood up. He was going to get Magnus back, no matter what. Alec decided to go clear his mind and think of a plan the way Jace did, and headed to the weapons room to train.

When Alec reached the weapons room, his sister ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. He was confused at first, but then hugged her back. After a few moments, he pushed her away. Isabelle had an apologetic and frantic look on her face.

"Oh, Alec! Where were you? You said you would be in your room!" She exclaimed.

"I was, but then I went to check on Jace." He knew Isabelle would know what he was referring to when he said that.

"I'm so sorry. I told Clary not to. I told her it was a bad idea. I wanted to protect you…" She trailed off.

"Izzy, its fine. I'm fine. I'm actually glad she brought him. He rejected me again, sure, but now I'm more determined to get him back." He told her.

"Really? I was all prepared to give Clary the cold shoulder… Would've been kind of fun too." She joked. She was glad that her brother was happy. He smiled in response.

"Come on, help me train." Alec said, and Isabelle grew a wide grin on her face. She loved training with Alec. Alec went and grabbed a sword, his weapon of choice, while Isabelle uncoiled the gold bracelets from her arm until they took their form as a whip. Then, they began their duels.

_Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the twist I put in here, going to Magnus and Alec... I wanted to put it in here because I am such a Malec fan. I'm really hoping that Cassandra Clare has them getting back together in City of Heavenly Fire! The next chapter will have Clary and Jace in it, I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

Clary opened the door to the infirmary slowly. "Jace?" She walked inside and saw him sit up on the bed, acknowledging her presence. "Hey, Jace. I'm back." She spoke quietly; she was afraid of setting him off, making him mad at her too. "Magnus said-"

Jace cut Clary off. "I know what Magnus said. I heard you two out in the hall."

Clary looked down, embarrassed. "You heard that?"

"Yep." Jace stated shortly. Clary sat down on the edge of the bed, but not too close. She knew he was angry.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I knew bringing Magnus would make everyone angry, but I just wanted you to be okay."

"Clary, in case you haven't noticed, I'm fine. I'm getting released today. And now, we just have one more weapon on our side."

"Yeah, and that's great, but Jace… Is this going to last forever? And I'll never be able to…" Clary trailed off. The tears from earlier were coming back. She pressed them back down. Jace wasn't super mad at her, just slightly ticked off. She could understand why.

"Clary, is that what you're worried about? Not beign able to kiss me?" Clary nodded. "We'll find a way, I promise. But you have to promise me not to bring Magnus back here. Or anywhere that Alec might be for that matter. Don't hurt him anymore than he already is." Jace was no longer ticked off. He was just being kind and gentle, the side of him that he rarely showed to anyone but Clary. She smiled.

"I promise." She told him.

"Good." He put an arm around Clary, and pulled her close. He could at least do this without burning her up. "I love you, Clary." Jace said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Jace." She told him. They sat there together for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"So what have you been up to in the few hours I haven't seen you?" Jace said to break to silence.

Clary sighed, contemplating telling the truth. "Honestly? I've been thinking of ways to help you… Thinking of how far we can get before I catch on fire…"

"I've been thinking the same thing. I can't stand the thought of not being able to touch you, Clary. You are beautiful." That's when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Clary's world turned upside down. She should be on fire. She felt a slight from where his hands cupped her face, and where his lips pressed against hers, but other than that, she was fine. This made Clary excited, and she threw herself into the kiss. She straddled Jace's hips, and used her tongue to open his mouth. She explored his body with her hands; all of his muscles were so strong and amazing. He moved his hands under her shirt, to her back. She felt an uncomfortable heat where he touched her, and let out a small gasp. Jace took this as a sign to keep going, and he moved his hands down to the hem of Clary's shirt. He to the fabric in his fingers, and slid his hands up her sides. That was when Clary screamed.

Clary jumped back so quickly, she fell flat on the foor. She groaned and gasped for air.

"Clary? Clary are you okay? Oh my God…" He walked over to her with a stele in hand. He crouched next to her, on his knees.

Clary felt her jaw drop when she saw him. "You… Jace, you're on fire. Like, actually on fire." She was still gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her when she fell from the bed.

"Shhhh, Clary. Don't move." He told her. Clary had never been one to do what she was told. She sat up and looked herself over. She could see that her shirt had been singed where Jace touched it, and red burn marks ran up her sides. Her lips felt like they were on fire, about to fall off. The rest of her body had a dull stinging feeling over it. She knew that at one point at the end of that kiss, she had been engulfed in fire, a fire even more prominent where Jace had touched her. Clary let out a groan of pain. She felt dizzy, and fell back to the ground. Jace caught her, of course, and set her gently on the ground. She felt the familiar sharp point of the stele digging into her right shoulder. She saw Jace, looking guilty and worried, kneeling over her as he drew. That was the last thing Clary saw before she blacked out.

_Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the Clace chapter! I will being going on vacation, so I'm not sure when I will be able to write again, but it should be in the next few days. Please leave me some reviews and let me know how I'm doing so far in my first fanfic ever!_


	7. Chapter 7

Clary struggled to wake up from her restless sleep. The darkness kept pulling her under, but Clary needed to get up and see Jace. She heard footsteps enter the room.

"I put an _iratze_ on her. She should be okay." A voice murmured. Clary recognized the voice as Jace's. Suddenly, there was a bang against the wall, followed by what sounded like rocks hitting the floor. God! I am so stupid! Losing control of myself like that and now look what's happened!" Jace yelled. Clary had no clue who he was talking to. "I could have killed her…" Jace's voice had lowered. This was as close to crying Clary had ever heard him get.

"Its not your fault, Jace." It was Alec's voice. "Don't beat yourself up." Alec consoled as he glanced down at Jace's hand. Clary assumed it was bloody from hitting the rock wall of the infirmary.

"Alec. I _hurt _her. I can't do that." Jace said firmly. "I always and will always do everything I can to protect her, but now I have to protect her from myself. I'm not sure I can do that." Jace's voice was strained. Clary wanted so badly to leap out of bed and hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything was okay. But it was as if she was tied to the darkness.

"It takes two people to…" Alec trailed off, getting uncomfortable with where is statement was going. "I'm sure she understood the risks." Alec glanced at his watch. "Come on. Dinner should be ready soon." The two boys stood up and walked out of the room. Clary listened as their footsteps trailed towards the door, echoing around the room. As soon as the door closed, Clary was sent straight back into a complete, deep sleep, just like that. As if someone, had flipped a switch, and now she was plunging back into her sea of dreams.

…...

_Clary was standing alone in a dark room. She was wearing a thin, silk nightgown with spaghetti straps, and just barely covering her rear end. It was much too close to lingerie to be anything she owned. There was a single candle illuminating a the corner opposite of her, and it was coming closer. When it was a few feet away from her, Clary realized it was a face. A very familiar face. Clary tried to scream at the sight of silver-blond hair lit up in the candlelight, but her voice was not working. A hand stuck out from behind the candle and touched Clary's shoulder and ran down her arm, giving her goose bumps. She tried to moved, but she was anchored to the spot. She thrashed around in her mind, trying to make her body move, but nothing happened. She silently screamed again._

_Sebastian smiled at her and raked his eyes down her body, now close enough for her to see the candlelight illuminate his entire face. "Hello, sister. You look quite good, if I do say so myself. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Clary tried her best to glare at him. "Oh, come on now, no need to get angry with me. This is just how dream communications work. Or, rather, how to make them work with out you messing up my plans. Destroying my house, starting a war at my ceremony. Just to name two." He reared back and slapped her across the face. Even though it was a dream, Clary still felt searing pain and saw red dance before her eyes. She felt blood run from her nose, but she could not reach up to wipe it off so it ran into her mouth and down her shirt. She could even taste it. _

_"Very life-like, isn't it? I just wish you were actually here. I could have so much more fun. But no matter, you will be here soon enough. You and I will run the world, now that you have separated me from Jace." Sebastian laughed a cruel laugh. "I'll have you know I planned all of that. Your friends finding the sword and bringing it to you. I control everything, Clary, just like I did with you finding those rings. From the very begging. I have my sources. You played right into my little game. Everything you do helps me. A bit faster than I thought, but all the better. You took Jace out for me, and now I don't have to use my planned recovery time. You see, I was expecting you to go after me. The thought of you getting rid of him for me! I just wish he would have died." _

_Sebastian reached his hand up and stroked Clary's face, then trailed his finger to her neck, and ran it down to her collar bone, where he rested his hand. Clary tried to shake away, but she was still stuck in the dream. "You will be mine, Clary. No matter how hard you try. You are just like me; we are related after all. You can try to run away, but I will find you. You can do this the easy way or the hard way. I assure you, both will be just as fun for me. When you wake up, you will go to roof and draw your opening ruin for me. I will arrive and pick you up there. Should you choose to disobey me, I will punish you the next time I see you. But until then, I will settle on your friends. Good bye now, Clary. Be a good girl." He took his arm off and kissed her on the cheek. After that, he faded away as quickly as he had come, leaving Clary with little time to feel scared or disgusted._

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't written in forever, I've just been really busy. I hope you like it! I have a nice plan for the rest of it :) It will go farther than I had originally thought in the summary, but thats okay, right? Just more story time. Please let me know what you think and I hope to have another chapter up much sooner than it took me to put this one up. Thanks! Mary**


End file.
